It is well known that one of the major vision complaints of patients who see eye doctors (Optometrists, Ophthalmologists) for eye examinations is that their vision at night time is not as clear as they would like. In most cases the eye doctors examine the patient's eyes looking for disease, but with few exceptions the vast, vast majority of these patients have healthy eyes. The eye doctors prescribe for these patients the best optical correction possible to allow for the patients best corrected vision.